


MCYT oneshots i guess

by Godisdeadso173killme



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: 13+, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Smp, Jschlatt - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Schlattcoin, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, idk i just like characters with horns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisdeadso173killme/pseuds/Godisdeadso173killme
Summary: just oneshots i write, some non-mcyts will come up (like grian) but its mainly revolved around theyalso if any of them want this taken down, i will gladly do soNOTE: some will have some more non-child-stuff so bare that in mindNOTE 2 ELECTRIC BOOGALOO: i wont do anything bad with tommy and tubbo
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, might add more later idk
Comments: 21
Kudos: 165





	1. requests i guess

i have written some stuff im just at school right now and cant get to my personal account to copy them in here, but feel free to request some stuff

things i will write:  
-ships between peoples personas  
-fluffy shit  
-angst  
-smut (i suck at writing it though)  
-just platonic stuff  
-any AU  
-crime  
-anything that isnt on the 'things i wont write' list

things i wont write:  
-ships between minors and people them irl  
-anything sexual thats just fucked up in general  
-anything that is frowned upon by the internet ig


	2. Memories (ghostbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's not anything cool or long but I'm working on something long so here's some ghostbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur :)

(Wilburs POV)

I wiped the blood from my nose with my fist, keeping eye contact with my brother. He smiled, showing his underbite. I smile back, putting my fists in a familiar form. Me and my brother always sparred after school, at the time I didn’t know what exactly it was, but it was fun nonetheless. Techno threw a punch at my face as I attempted to dodge it. He ended up hitting the left of my jaw, causing me to stumble back a bit. “Techno can we take a break-“ I coughed out before getting interrupted by dad, telling us that dinner was ready. Techno turned his head, his paper crown almost falling off. “race to the house!” he says, while bolting towards the house. I followed after him, tripping over ditches and trying to catch up with my older brother. I ran up the porch and turned into the house, seeing that Techno was already there.  
“It's about time” he scoffed, putting his arm over the chair. Dad gave Techno a glare before turning back to me and smiling. When he noticed my nose, his smile turned to a slight frown. He got up and got me a paper towel before bringing me to the table. I put the paper towel up to my nose and looked down at the food, which was some chicken and rice. “Da what happened to Wilby?” my younger brother, Tommy, asked. “oh he just got hurt playing” Dad responded before eyeing my other brother. He rolled his eyes before eating some chicken. I ate some rice as I remembered the day. He never minded the fights with his brother, it was how he showed affection, or at least that’s what he and dad had told me. I finished my food and put my plate in the sink.  
“I'm going to practice” I said, going upstairs. I didn’t hear what dad said, or at least I don't remember what he said. The memory turns to dust as I open my eyes to face the current reality.  
I sigh and pick up the book laying on the tombstone I'm sitting at, being cautious as to not accidently phase through the leather. I open a page and grab the quill that had been rested in there. I put a dash and write down 'me and techno sparring when we were kids'. I close the book again and sigh, putting the book back onto the cold rock to be faded more than it already was.  
I miss being alive.


	3. Schlatt and Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested moobloom!tubbo and schlatt helping him out with injuring his horn so here it is :)

Tubbo stumbled out of a cave as he grasped his, now broken, horn. Tubbo had been mining iron for one of Schlatts projects when a creeper had exploded, causing him to be shoved against a wall of the cave and one of the tips of his horns to break off. He silently cursed as he stumbled back to manberg, hoping to seek help from the only other horned person on the server.  
"Schlatt–" Tubbo said, stumbling into Schlatts office. Schlatt turned around in his swivel chair that was before facing the large window that took up a wall of his office, raising one of his eyebrows along with one of his ears. Schlatt put himself in a more serious position when he saw tubbos beat-up form. "Yes, Tubbo?" He said, slight concern in his voice. "I-i broke my horn a-and I don't know how to.." Tubbos voice wandered off and looked down, being slightly embarrassed. Schlatt got up and walked over to Tubbo, putting a hand on his shoulder making him flinch. "C'mon, let's fix you up" Schlatt said, with careness Tubbo had never seen before.  
Tubbo followed Schlatt as he lead him into a bathroom close to the presidents office.  
Tubbo climed on top of the bathroom counter as Schlatt looked through some cabinets. He pulled out some gause and a pair of scissors. Schlatt went to Tubbo and put a hand on his horn and set down the gause. Schlatt then cut one of the many daisies lining his horn off. "Ow, c-cant you just leave then there schlatt?" Tubbo said, looking up at schlatt. "I need to see if there's actual damage done or if it's just the horn, your hair makes it hard enough" Schlatt said in an annoyed tone, though somehow keeping some softness in his voice. Tubbo nodded and stayed still as schlatt clipped the rest of the flowers off. Tubbo felt the cold air hit the base of his horn as Schlatt moved the hair away, soothing the pain a bit.  
"It isn't that badly damaged, it was just moved out of place a little. A healing potion will help, but it doesn't help as much with horns as it would with anything else" Schlatt said. Tubbo yelped as Schlatt pushed the horn forward a bit. He murmured an apology before picking up the gause and wrapping it around the base of the horn. The ram left before returning with a healing potion and handed it to Tubbo, who took the medicine. "T-thanks Schlatt" Tubbo said, handing the empty potion bottle to him. "You're welcome kid" Schlatt said, patting Tubbos shoulder before he got off of the counter. Schlatt walked out of the bathroom, Tubbo following shortly after. "You can go back to mining, but after you're finished with that you need to help prepare for the festival" Schlatt said, not turning back as he walked to his office. Tubbo nodded and exited the white house, going back to the cave he was mining in before.


	4. Ghostschlatt

Schlatt floated down the roads of the SMP, having nothing to do or no one to talk to. Who would talk to him? He was an asshole when he was alive, and he knew that. He let out a sigh, though he was more of just making a sighing sound since he doesn't… breathe.  
Schlatt floated over to l'manburg, hoping to find some happiness there. He went past a group of people containing tubbo and quackity. schlatt stopped for a moment to recall who he was, he couldn't remember any good things so memories with quackity in them were hard to come by. He turned back and continued to wander l’manburg. He remembered clearly how it looked like, before someone exploded it, of course. He couldnt remember who, he only remembered what they did. Schlatt felt a shiver go through him, signaling that he had started phasing through something. He stepped back and looked up. It seemed like some sort of crane that towered over the lower parts of the country. He flew to the top of it, winding around the structure as he ascended. He got to the top and hesitated before gently resting his feet on the iron beam to not phase through it and walked to the end. Schlatt liked to walk instead of float, but he always phased through the ground, which was irritating.  
Schlatt sat down on the end of the crane and looked out over the country. He looked over to the group he saw earlier, it seemed like they were arguing about something, but schlatt didn't know what about. "Oh, hello there!" A raspy and tired sounding voice said behind him. Schlatt turned to see a fellow spirit, floating calmly above the steel with a soft smile. "You seem sad, would you like some blue?" He said, digging into his pocket before holding out a clear, gell-like substance. Schlatt looked at it before carefully taking the glob from the ghost, it almost immediately turning blue. The ghost sat down next to the other ghost, who was looking down at the blue blob in his hand. "It absorbs your sadness when you touch it!" The unnamed ghost said, looking at Schlatt. "Thanks. Hey, what's your name?" Schlatt said, looking up from the gell. "Oh! I'm ghostbur, but some people call me wilbur.." his mood dropped when he said wilbur, but quickly picked back up, "what about you?"  
"Johnathan, but most people called me schlatt" he responded. Something about ghostbur was familiar, but he couldn't put his hand on what. "Nice to meet you schlatt!" Ghostbur said, smiling. Schlatt felt happy for one of the first times since he had died, maybe they'll be close, that'd be nice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some good ol g h o s t s c h l a t t  
> I might make a part two, but it'll probably be a little plain.


	5. Friend and Ghostbur fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on friend since yA'LL APPARENTLY HAVE WALNUT BRAINS  
> -Friend cannonly uses he/they pronouns, ghostbur saying that friend was his girlfriend does not mean that they use she/her pronouns  
> -Friend is most likely a shapeshifter, if he cannonly isn't I will have a mental breakdown  
> -Friend is also most likely a demon, that's why they have infinite lives, so demon pog

Friend rested his head on ghostburs shoulder as he read one of his many books. The warm light of the lanterns made the ghosts face look almost as saturated as when he was alive, calming Friend more than they already were. "...And thats how L'manburg became independent." The ghost said, ending the story and closing the book, "did you like that story, Friend?" Ghostbur moved his head slightly to the side to see his shapeshifter boyfriend. Friend sloppily hand-signed an approval, they had been learning sign language since their vocal chords hadn't been developed properly, since they had never learned how to speak or even shift when they were a lamb. Ghostbur smiled and shifted his arm that was under Friend to pet his head, caressing the base of their horns. Friend smiled and inched closer to Ghostbur, twitching one of their ears. Ghostbur smiled back and put his arm around Friend. "Do you want me to read you another?" Ghostbur questioned, tilting his head slightly. Friend shrugged, using one hand to sign something like 'if you want'. Ghostbur set the book down on a barrel next to the chair they were in. "Ill take that as a no" ghostbur responded, fiddling with the lantern above them until the light started dimming. Ghostbur snuggled close to his boyfriend, for some reason he didn't need to worry about phasing through Friend like he did with everyone else, he didn't know why, though. Friend snuggled back, wrapping his arms around his dead boyfriend. It was dark, and the only sounds to be heard were Friend breathing and the water just outside flowing down into the sewer. Ghostbur put his other arm around the sheep, feeling their body heat against his cold form. He could hear Friends breathing slow as they started drifting to sleep, allowing the sound of flowing water to become more present. Ghostbur closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep, the closest thing he could get without going into the void which was apparently the afterlife.


	6. Bbh egg angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW hanahaki disease, short ass chapter
> 
> Haha mcyt angst go brrrrrrrrr  
> I will be making more angst of characters that don't need angst because I can

He breathed in the spore-filled air, little oxygen actually filling his lungs. He coughed, leaves from the vibes growing inside of him coming out, along with blood. The demon snatched the leaves out of the air, shifting through the leaves, he found a single, black, petal. The demon let out a choked sob, letting the leaves float to the ground. He cupped his face with his darkened hands.

Why was he doing this  
If skeppy didn't love him back?


	7. Origin SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW corpses, mentions of starvation, cannibalism? idk they're technically different species but still  
> basically i thought of this head cannon for the Origin SMP and decided to write it

Tommy reached into the pockets of his corpse, pulling out the last grouping of blocks that he had respawned without. He tucked the minimized blocks into his cargo shorts, looking back at his lifeless self and shivered, his white gray wings puffing up. He put his arms around the corpse's chest and started to drag it towards the thick dark oak forest next to where he had died. Tommy continued dragging the lifeless being into the forest, slight fear pooling into him as he saw bones starting to appear in the brush. He gulped but kept going, the sight of his dead body being dragged in the dirt, blood starting to seep through the cuts the corpses legs had received. He had died from starvation, being vegetarian was hard when people were constantly skipping near the main lake, trampling over his small farm, not really caring. In the end, it didnt care, here they could infinitely respawn, but the pain of starvation still sucked. Tommy felt something crunch under his foot. He brought it up and looked back, getting more disturbed when he realized that it was a skull, a hybrids skull. He gulped and kept dragging his corpse through the forest. He stopped when the area around him started to smell like pine and smoke. Tommy looked behind him, seeing a large web next to a campfire in the distance. He picked up his pace, attempting to run backwards towards the web. Once he got there, he threw the body onto the web, pausing to look at the body. Its arms were bent in what looked like an extremely painful position. The small, long, and frankly useless wings were mangled and bleeding, and the expressionless face looked like it was just skin and bone. Tommy felt like he was going to throw up, backing up only to bump into a tall figure. He looked up at the arachnes, all 8 of his red eyes staring at the young boys corpse. The Spider hybrid smelled like wood, a nice contrast to the almost overpowering, disembodied, smell of pine that stuck around his web. He reached back and stuck his hand into a small pack, similar to a saddle-bag, that was draped over one of the parts of his lower spider body. He pulled out a small, purple, bag and handed it to Tommy. He opened it, seeing miniaturized bread. Tommy pulled one out, it immediately enlarging to a normal size one all the way out of the bag. “T-thanks Big F…” Tommy stuttered out, turning away from the web while taking a bite out of the bread. “You’re welcome Toms” Fragrance Man said, stepping toward the web. That was all Tommy needed to make him bolt off. He still wasnt used to giving their old corpses to the only carnivore in their small server, they usually just had them thrown in the nether, letting the feared creatures from the dimension tear it up. But the spider hybrid needed to eat more than everyone else, and there wasnt enough animal meat to go around, letting him eat hybrids corpses was just killing two birds with one stone.


End file.
